


Memories

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Daisysous, F/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, dousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post season 7 finale speculation fic!Daisy succeeds in defeating Nathaniel Malick, but with a price- Something in her mind splinters, and the only way to help her is to erase her memory, resulting in her living a quiet life married to Daniel and near her parents; having no idea of what she used to be.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something new...?
> 
> Yea
> 
> The three dots '...' are little skips in time to either the present or a flashback of the past and how this all happened.

_“You guys are my family.”_

Daisy sat quietly against the tree in the shade, watching Lena play around in the grass. “Here, Lena,” she called out. “Here, girl!” The golden retriever trotted over, her tongue hanging halfway out of her mouth. 

Daisy ruffled Lena’s neck and slid her hand under its bright orange vest down to its tummy as her phone started ringing. She fished it out of her back pocket, smiling when she saw the Caller ID.

“Hey, Daniel,” she greeted. “What’s up? Thought you were supposed to be at work?”

_“Yeah, I am. Just wanted to check in?”_

“I’m fine, honest. My arms rarely hurt anymore, you know that.”

_“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just… What’re you doing?”_

“Playing with Lena outside. Trixie’s lounging somewhere in the house.”

 _“Cool.”_ The sound of some alarm started blaring out from Daniel’s side of the call. 

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Why would there be a loud alarm at an insurance company?” She asked, chuckling.

_“Um, somebody… sued us? I gotta go back to work. Love you, Dais.”_

“Love you too,” she responded before hearing a ‘click’ of it being hung up. She frowned at her phone. ‘ _Somebody sued us?_ ’ _What a bullshit excuse._

While it was strange, something tickled at the base of her skull, telling her it was nothing and that she should let it drop. She shrugged and leaned back against the tree.

“Here, Lena!” She called, throwing a random stick from the ground out into the yard, watching as Lena dove for it, smushing her face into the grass before picking it up happily. “Good girl,” she called out, already forgetting about the alarm from her call with Daniel.

...

_“Daisy.”_

_“Yeah?” She whirled around, fastening her gauntlets as she looked into the worried eyes of Mack._

_“Just… be careful, alright?”_

_Daisy gave him a confident grin before putting on her gloves. “Of course.”_

_He nodded, only a little satisfied that she’d take care of herself. She was known to make impulsive decisions to save people that could hurt her._

_She started down the cargo ramp of the Zephyr, turning to look back at the director. “Mack… Enoch said this was our last mission. If it is…”_

_He shook his head. “No, Daisy, not like that. We’re all making it out of here.”_

_“But if I don’t,” she insisted, “I… Nathaniel is powerful; so is Kora. If I can’t get Kora on Shield’s side then I’ll be In the middle of an alien warship with no idea where Deke and Jemma are and without any backup. So…” she sighed and walked back up the ramp a bit. “If I don’t make it. This might be my last mission. I need you to... tell May that I’m sorry I never talked to her since she came back to life. Tell Fitz… I love him like a brother. And tell Coulson…” she bit her lip. “Tell him that if I’m gone; the team is going to need him. May is going to need him.”_

_Mack sighed, then nodded solemnly. “But Tremors, you’re making it out of this alive,” he insisted. “You are.”_

_But they both could see it in each other's eyes- the likelihood of zero casualties was impossible, considering the situation._

_Daisy shrugged, pursing her lips, and started to walk off the cargo ramp. She slowed down when she heard Mack ask, “What about Sousa?”_

_Daisy stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I… I don’t want to give Daniel something more to lose.” And she stepped off of the ramp and onto the Chronicoms’ ship’s hangar, fists clenched and ready to fight._


	2. Chapter 2

“Your parents are coming over today.”

Daisy looked up from her book, smiling. “Really? They didn’t say anything when I called my mom earlier.”

“Yeah, I just asked them.” Daniel moved over to sit next to his wife. “They want to meet Trixie.” 

“Oh. Where is she?” Daisy shifted to look behind the couch, grinning when she saw their new puppy sleeping in her navy blue bed, mouth wide open. “Aw.”

“Yeah. You okay?”

She looked back up at her husband, rolling her eyes. “You ask me that too much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” He smiled at her; that same, wistful smile he always had that was tinged with sadness. She guessed it was because of the accident, yet she also got the feeling there was something more.

“Do you wanna make something?” She asked, pushing herself up and off of the couch. “I have some pasta from that new asian market north of Los Angeles. I think Jemma bought it for me; I keep forgetting to make it.”

“Sure, sounds good. Just… I’ll handle any of the hot stuff, okay?” He said. He was trying to pass off as casual, but Daisy could easily pick out the meaning behind his words. 

“Daniel. I’m not going to freak out while handling it, okay? That was one time.”

“You burned your arm!” He protested. “I know you’re getting a handle on the attacks, especially now that we have Lena, but…”

“But what?” she responded.

“ _But_ we need to be careful. _Please_ , Dais,” He said imploringly. 

She sighed, exasperated, yet knowing what he was saying was coming from a place of love. And she knew that she was in danger of losing control of her body at any time. “Yeah, okay. But then I’m baking cupcakes later and you can't stop me.”

Daniel smiled gratefully. “I would never. And, thank you.” He held out his hand and she took it, walking forwards and burying her head into his chest, sighing happily as his arms wrapped around her and he embraced her.

“I love you,” he murmured. “And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Love you too,” Daisy responded with a peck on his lips.

…

_“Mack, where’s Daisy?” May demanded, walking up to the director. Coulson exited the quinjet behind her, mirroring her expression._

_Mack held his hands up in a placating manner. “She went inside, May. I don’t-”_

_“You let her?” May snarled, her glare shifting from Mack to Sousa, who was hanging back with a worried yet determined expression._

_“It was the only way. She’s the only one strong enough to defeat Malick,” Mack defended._

_“We could’ve made a plan. We could’ve-”_

_“There was no time,” Sousa spoke up. “I didn’t like it either, but there was no other choice. Daisy’s strong. She’ll… She’ll be okay. She’s trying to find Fitzsimmons right now-”_

_“Got em,” Daisy’s voice crackled over the intercom._

_“-and there she is. She’s fine,” Daniel reiterated, though he still looked decidedly worried, and for good reason._

_May made her way over to the communicator, switching it on. “Get out of there now, then, Daisy.”_

_“May?”_

_“Yeah. Do you have a clear exit to the hangar so we can escape on the Zephyr?”_

_“Well, yeah, I do, but I didn’t find Nathaniel.”_

_“This is a retrieval mission, Agent Johnson,” Mack spoke up._

_“But this is our chance. I’m already in the heart of the chronicoms’ ship. I can find Malick and Kora and defeat them; try to get Kora on our side.”_

_“Agent Johnson-”_

_“Daisy-”_

_“I’m sending Jemma and Deke to you. Get them to safety, alright? I’m going to try to find Malick.”_

_“Daisy!” May called into the comm device, but she’d already disconnected. Melinda stared at the black device, then at Coulson. “We have to get her, she's going to get herself killed without backup.”_

_Sousa spoke up, “I’ll help.”_

_“No. You let her leave the Zephyr to go on a suicide mission. You’ve done enough. Stay here on comms,” May commanded. “We’ll find Daisy.”_

_She just prayed they’d find her alive._


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, mom,” Daisy greeted as she opened the door, hesitating briefly before enveloping Melinda into a tight hug, followed by Phil.   


“We made pasta. Or- _Daniel_ made pasta,” she corrected, sending a playful glare towards her husband as her parents entered their house.

“That’s great, Dais,” Melinda said, smiling warmly before moving further into their home, kneeling down to greet Trixie with a wince- She had a leg injury that she’d vaguely explained the only time Daisy had asked about it.

“How are you?” Phil asked quietly, looking into her eyes worriedly. 

Daisy shrugged and looked down at Lena, knowing the feelings of restlessness and unease were probably just signs of her trauma bubbling up. “You know. Fine. Not great, but, uh, better,” she answered softly. She looked up, the corner of her mouth turning up. “But Lena is- she’s really helping.”

He smiled. “That’s good. Don’t you two have another training session soon?”

“Yup. Daniel’s driving me because, of course, I can’t drive,” She added pointedly, knowing full well that her parents and her therapist were the ones that placed those restrictions on her.

“Dais, you know why-”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re looking out for me. Thank you, but I’d love it if everybody stopped treating me like glass. Just because I have amnesia and-” she shrugged, “-mild PTSD, doesn’t mean you guys need to- to wrap me in bubble wrap.”

“We would if we could,” Melinda joked, walking up to the two of them. “We’ve wanted to do that since the day we met.”

“Pssh. Overbearing, much?” Daisy responded lightly, amusement coloring her tone.

“Not enough,” Melinda responded with a smirk before being called by Daniel to help with something.

Daisy smiled at her dad. “Have you seen Mack and Elena recently?”

“Yeah. They’ve been settling in with Flint, that’s why they haven’t visited much since you woke up.”

“No, that’s fine. I’m really excited to meet him. Crazy how they got lucky like that; working a child abuse case with him and then encountering him again a couple of years later and adopting him.”

Phil nodded and chuckled. “Yup, pretty crazy.”

…

_ After getting Jemma and Deke to the Zephyr, May, Coulson and Mack ran throughout the Chronica ship, basically obliterating every chronicom in their way with some splinter bombs that Elena had realized would work lethally on the practically indestructible beings. _

_ “Malick would put his base at the center of the ship. That’s probably where he is,” Mack guessed as he splinter-bombed yet another faceless chronicom.  _

_ “This way.” May ordered, taking the lead as they moved down a large ramp to another area of the spaceship. _

_ Quickly, Coulson managed to extract information about Malick’s whereabouts from some chronicom before killing it. They followed the instructions through a couple of lab-looking rooms- _

_ Then they heard the screams. _


End file.
